


Journey to the Black Parade

by grumpymark



Series: Journey to the Black Parade [1]
Category: Bandom, Black Parade (Album), Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Death, Gen, The Black Parade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpymark/pseuds/grumpymark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a near-death experience, Gerard is plagued by the Black Parade, who believes he is ready to pass on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Baton Twirler

There was nothing he wanted more than to survive this. He couldn't die. Not like this. Not high and drunk and lying in the middle of the highway, looking up at the stars as he felt blood rushing from his nose. Coughing up even more blood, holding onto his stomach, he manages to turn himself onto his side, blood pouring onto the asphalt.   
What was he going to do? He thought of all the things he'd never get to experience.  
As he began to go cold, he looked around one last time at his surroundings. No more cars went past. He was so far away from anyone that he knew. Hell, he was far from anyone, regardless of how they knew him. And he knew that he would be found the next day, as the cars began to come through again. Someone would stop and see what was going on, and find his cold, dead body lying on the side of the road like some kind of animal. A tear fell to the ground, mixing in with the blood that surrounded his face. It was over.   
~  
“Mr. Way?” A young girl whispered. “Mr. Way? Wake up!”   
Gerard made a quiet noise as he woke up slowly. He wiped the sleep from his eyes as he looked around for the voice. A tiny hand landed on his shoulder, and remained there as a laugh echoed in his ears.   
“You're awake! Good!” The young girl exclaimed. Gerard sat up, looking behind him. Standing there was what seemed to be an eighteen-year-old girl dressed in a black baton twirler uniform. She wore a black mask over her eyes, as well as a black marching band hat.   
Gerard said no words. Instead, still wiping his eyes, he managed to look around, and take in what was happening. He was no longer on the side of the road. He was lying in a dull, gray-looking world. There was no sun. It was all darkness, but there was a lightness about it all, as well. The girl patted his shoulder.  
“Get up! We have to go!” She laughed. Gerard turned to her.  
“Where?” He asked quietly, still in shock. How was he there? And where was there?   
“To the parade!” She smiled, holding up her baton. Still confused, Gerard was so tired and weak that all he could do was agree, and be helped up by the girl. “We'd be late if it weren't waiting for you!”   
As Gerard stumbled closer and closer to the destination, the baton twirler ran further ahead of him, swirling the baton in between her fingers, tossing it into the air, and catching it behind her back.   
“We're almost there!” She giggled, skipping forward a bit, before turning around to face Gerard again. “Well hurry up!” She told him.  
“Why don't I recognize this place?” He asked her, holding onto his stomach with his hand on his side. She sighed.   
“Don't worry about it! The parade will be starting soon! But only if we get there!” She stopped walking, watching Gerard as he fell to his knees. He felt no pain, only intense fatigue. The girl ran over to him, kneeling down so that she was at his level. Tossing her baton to the side and grabbing his shoulders, she started to panic.   
“Mr. Way?” She asked quietly.   
“I'm fine...” Gerard said, falling over onto his side.   
“You can't be dying!” She yelled, frustrated. “You're already dead!”   
The words echoed in his head...”You're already dead.” She had to have been joking. But as he thought about it, he started realizing the moments leading up to meeting her. The cold asphalt, the car, the blood. He wasn't high anymore, all the coke had worn off. Maybe not, though. Was he just having hallucinations? He wasn't sure anymore.   
“I'm not dead,” He whispered. She shook her head.   
“I'm afraid so, Mister.”  
“No, no...” He said over and over again. “I'm not...”  
~  
“Gerard! Oh my god...what the fuck!”   
“What the fuck happened?”   
“Get the hell over here and help me get him off the road! Gerard! Wake the fuck up Gerard!”   
He felt Ray grab his shoulders and wait for Frank to lift up his legs. Gerard made a noise in the back of his throat.   
“He's still alive!” Frank yelled as they managed to haul him into the tour bus. Gently putting him on the couch, they stood there for a moment. “What the hell are we going to do?”   
“Well, we're going to get him to the hospital, that's what!” Ray said in a panic. “I'll call Mikey and let him know.”   
“Alright...alright...” Frank said as he knelt down on the floor beside Gerard. “Gerard, hey...you there?” Frank watched as Gerard's eyelids fluttered back and forth, his eyes rolled back.   
Soon, one of the stage crew members and tour bus driver, Jay, walked up the steps into the bus.   
“Guys, I couldn't find-” He started, noticing that Gerard was lying on the couch, covered in blood.   
“Yeah, alright, we'll see you there...Jay, get us to the hospital,” Ray said as he hung up with Mikey.   
Gerard could barely hear them at that point. All that rang through his head was the sound of a marching band going past.


	2. Death In Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter to Journey to the Black Parade. Sorry for it taking a few days!

The voices made their way around the room, starting at one end, hitting the other end, and bouncing back. Yet, there was still a silence that plagued the room. It just wasn't the same. He was there, but in reality, he didn't seem to be. He wasn't going to make it, and they knew it. He wasn't on life support, at least not yet, but he was in terrible condition.   
“He's got to come through...” Mikey whispered to himself, trying to keep calm. It was the third day that they had sat in that hospital room, never moving. They all just waited for Gerard to get better. But it wasn't happening.   
Frank looked over at Mikey. “Don't get your hopes up.”   
“What?” Mikey said in a louder tone. “You expect me to sit back and accept that my brother is dying? Is that what you want?”   
“I never said that! But it'd help,” Frank sighed, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.  
“You shouldn't say that in front of him,” Ray said quietly.   
“HE CAN'T HEAR US!” Frank yelled, standing up quickly, heading towards the door. “HE'S DEAD, OK?”   
As Frank ran out of the room in tears, Ray looked over at Mikey.   
“I'll find him...” Ray told him. Mikey nodded, walking over to Gerard. He put his hand on his brother's, and sighed.  
“You're not dead...” He told him.  
~  
“I didn't mean to scare you last time!” The familiar voice said. “Mr. Way, I know you can hear me! Don't ignore me...”   
Gerard remained on the cold ground, his eyes closed. The girl swirled her baton between her fingers and sighed, scrunching her mouth to one side.  
“Mr. Way, I know you can hear me,” She repeated, lightly tapping the side of his face with her small fingertips.   
“I'm not dead,” He sighed. She stood up straight.   
“You don't know that! And besides, we're in the Between! We're literally in the passageway between life and death! You're halfway there, Mr. Way!” She exclaimed. He shook his head, slow at first, but then more violently as he sat up straight.   
“I'm NOT dead. I'm NOT. Ok? Not,” He said harshly, standing up and looking around. “Now how do I get out of here?”   
“You don't,” She said, looking down at the ground and digging her boot into the dust. Gerard took a step back.  
“What do you mean, 'you don't'?” He asked angrily, wiping dust off his black shirt.   
“I'm sorry, but I don't have the privileges of explaining it all to you! But maybe when we see the Grand Marshal he'll explain it all!” She grabbed Gerard's hand, quickly pulling him up onto his feet. She seemed as though she was stronger than the last time he had seen her.   
~  
“Misa should be around here somewhere. You know, since you didn't allow us to get to go to the parade last time you were here, she's just hanging around,” The baton twirler said to Gerard in a casual voice. He looked down at her. She had to have been at least a foot shorter than he was, if not shorter.  
“Who's Misa?” He asked, looking around for any sign of someone. She giggled.   
“My sister! She's my twin! But don't worry, we don't look exactly the same! Her nose is bigger!” She smiled, sticking out her tongue happily. An angry grunt was heard to the left of Gerard, and they both turned to be faced with a girl who did in fact look like the girl who had been guiding Gerard.   
“Mira! I heard that!” Misa hollered. “And what are you doing with him? You know we're supposed to be getting him to the Grand Marshal!”   
“We're going!” Mira smiled. It was fairly obvious that the two girls, though looking identical, were complete opposites.   
“He's probably pissed now...” Misa sighed, looking away from Mira and over to Gerard. “And YOU! You were supposed to follow our orders! What were you thinking? Leaving like that?”   
“What the hell are you talking about? I'm not dead! I don't get what's going on!” He practically screamed as he waved his hands around. “I just want someone to explain what the hell is going on.”  
The two girls sighed and looked at one another as Gerard turned away from them.   
“Is it really over?” He asked quietly. Mira walked over to him and softly put a hand on his shoulder blade.   
“I'm afraid it is,” She said in a sad tone. Misa stood a few feet away, watching them interact.   
“Don't think of it as death, though, Mr. Way! Think of it as the birth to the eternal! All you have to do is...”  
Mira suddenly stopped speaking, taking steps back so that she was standing side-by-side.  
“Follow us, follow us...” They said repeatedly, Mira with a smile on her face, and Misa looking grim and serious.   
“No. No, you guys don't understand...” Gerard whispered, taking a step back. As his foot landed on the cold ground, he nearly fell over and off into something that hadn't been there before. Quickly, he turned around, and saw that he was on the edge of a dark abyss. It stretched out into the horizon, never seeming to end. “What the-”  
“Follow us, follow us...” The two girls repeated, grabbing him by his hands.   
“No! You don't get it! You can't take me!” He screamed, trying to escape their grip, but they were stronger than they looked, and dragged him away from the abyss. He soon gave up, falling and letting them drag him along the dirty ground. His eyes rolled back in his head as they took him further and further into the Between.


End file.
